


Why am I posting this: GoW Edition

by SteelyBancho



Category: God of War
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Incest, M/M, Sex Magic, Sex Pollen, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelyBancho/pseuds/SteelyBancho
Summary: Atreus gets hit with some nasty magic, Mimir and Kratos are concerned.





	Why am I posting this: GoW Edition

**Author's Note:**

> I have a problem okay. Please don't comment if you don't like it solely for the ship. Please go read something else.

Something wasn't quite right with the boy. Kratos had assumed that he was just feeling the after affects of the poison from a Revenant they fought earlier. The boy always did feel queasy after being exposed to that toxic fog, understandably now since it had hit him directly. So he had let the boy fall behind while they continued to explore around the Lake of Nine. He was worried for the boy, but knew he would be better in a few minutes. Plus having Mimir attached to his hip keeping an eye on him was a bonus.

"Are you feelin alright, little brother? You look a bit flushed?" 

"I-I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy." The boy manages out, wiping at his forehead. Pulling back his hand covered in sweat already cooling from the chilly Fimbulwinter air. 

"You're sweatin in this weather?" Mimir questioned raising his voice so Kratos would pay attention.

Kratos turns to his son who didn't notice that his father had stopped walking and ran right into him. Kratos grabs the boy before he can fall over. The boy looks up and tries to pull a smile. Kratos gives a small huff, feeling his son's forehead.

"You are burning up." There is a trace of worry in his tone. He feels the idea of the fever returning gnaw at his brain. With Freya being an enemy now he would have no help in that front. "Let us head home, so you can rest."

Atreus wants to argue but he's getting too dizzy to voice it. Instead he follows his father to the nearest travel door. Kratos looking back every few moments to make sure the boy was following.

Atreus starts to really slow down once they have made it through the travel door. Even with the house in sight he can't make his legs go anymore. They buckle underneath him and he hits the ground with a thud. His father is quick to his side.

"Atreus!"

"I'm good, just lost my balance." He tries to stand but can't gather the strength.

Kratos makes a soft sigh, picking the boy up easily. His brow shifts with worry at how warm his son's body was. As well as the groan that comes from the young man's mouth. Making his way into the cabin, he hears Mimir murmuring to himself. Ignoring it in favor of making his son comfortable he places the boy on his bed. He turns to get the hearth started, the boy might be hot but it is much too cold not to have a fire going.

Another muffled groan leaves the boy and Kratos is quick to turn back to him.

"What is the matter?"

"It burns..." Atreus looks like he wants to say more but seems embarrassed about it.

"Where does it burn?"

Atreus tenses, placing a hand on his stomach. But can't seem to bring himself to say where exactly.

"Atreus." His tone lowers.

"Let me have a look at him, brother."

Kratos grabs the head from his waist bringing him up to eye level "What do you know, Head?"

"I may have seen something like this before, but I need a closer look."

Kratos huffs and brings the head closer to his son.

"M'boy do your insides feel like they're on fire?" A nod "Low in your gut?"

"Yes." Atreus hisses out.

"Is, ah," Mimir clears his throat "This is a bit of an uncomfortable question lad. Are you...aroused?"

Kratos is about to throttle the older man when he sees Atreus bite his lip and nod.

"Ah, I had hoped I was wrong." Mimir looks to Kratos "The boy's been cursed with a lust spell."

Kratos shifts a bit uncomfortably, Atreus had asked questions before about sexual encounters but never seemed very interested in it despite reaching that age. But his son was in pain, he has no time to be uncomfortable.

"How do we undo it?"

"You're not gonna like the answer, brother." Kratos glares at the head "Alright, alright. Just don't throw me in the fire." The father makes a sound of agreement. 

"In order to break the spell he needs to absorb the seed of another inside him..."

Mimir watches the gears turning in their heads. Atreus is the first to speak up.

"So you're saying that to get rid of this curse I have to have sex with someone?"

"Aye lad, specifically with another male."

"Head." Kratos growls.

"Hey! Don't be getting angry with me! I know from experience how this curse works." Mimir explains "I've made far too many witches angry to not know."

Kratos grunts "What would have us do?"

"Another thing you are not going to like. The boy needs to lay with someone, but as I know you don't trust anyone with your son, we don't have many choices."

Kratos is very tempted to add the head to the fire now. Atreus looks ready to leave his skin. The man wants nothing more than for his boy to be alright. Mimir is right in saying he would never let someone lay a finger on Atreus, but the alternative could mean disaster for their relationship.

Atreus, desperately trying to ignore the burning in his gut, watches his father struggle to come up with a solution. If Atreus was being honest with himself he would have no one else. He trusted his father and had long come to terms with his strange one-sided attraction to him.

"F-father..." Atreus reaches out gripping onto the man's arm. Kratos flinched away, a reaction he regrets immediately upon seeing the boy's face. He felt hurt at the reaction but not dissuaded. "Please, it really hurts."

"Atreus, I could not..."

"I trust you, father." Atreus tries his best to sound confident, apparently enough to stop his father from speaking further. 

Atreus takes this stunned silence as an opportunity to prove his trust. Moving to remove his clothes. Holding back moans at the cool air hitting his bare skin. He feels a bit more exposed than he is as his father watches. He smiles a bit at Mimir who looks away in his attempt to give him some privacy. 

When he's in just his undershirt and nothing else he presents himself to his father. A daring move he's only capable of because of the pain he's in. Doesn't make it any less embarrassing though to show off his painfully erect cock and ass to his father.

"Please, father." He whines, and he can feel his father's will crumble at the plea. The man sets the head on the bed opposite of them. Reaching his large hands out to cup his son's face.

"Atreus. Is this truly what you want?" Voice low, eyes pleading for there to be another way but knowing there wasn't. 

The boy nods "Yes." 

Kratos makes a sound of acknowledgement, still hesitant, but takes off his arm braces "Wait here." He goes to the other side of the room grabbing a small jar from a shelf. Setting it down and lifting the boy up, sitting on the bed with his child in his lap. He picks up the jar again. "This is a calming oil. It will make this more...bearable."

Sticking his pointer and middle finger in to gather some of the oil. Warming it between them, ignoring the flushed look on his son's face. "It will be...uncomfortable at first. Let me know if I am hurting you."

Atreus nods and watches his father's hand travel down between his legs "Spread them farther." 

He does as he is told. But tenses feeling the slick fingers graze his ass. His father talks to him in a hushed tone. 

"Do not tense up. It will only hurt more if you do." His other hand wrapped itself around the boy's shoulder, rubbing small circles with his thumb.

Kratos again goes to Atreus' entrance, easing the first finger in as painlessly as possible. Atreus' face as he is being stretched by his father is uncertain but definitely aroused. The boy's breathing was getting heavier, moans coming more freely. Kratos is both excited and disgusted by it. It's worse when the second finger is added, making the boy scream out.

"F-father!" Tears budding in his eyes. So full yet wanting more. Looking up at his father he sees the conflict brewing between those eyes. He thrusts back against the fingers, signalling that he still wanted this.

Kratos, reluctantly, continued. Atreus looked over to Mimir, who while now watching, stayed quiet. The older man offered a smile, knowing the pain the boy was in.

Atreus was about to offer his own meek smile back when one of the fingers grazes something inside him. A sharp gasp leaves his lips and his hips jerk. 

Kratos stops pulling his finger out. Atreus whines and fidgets as his father shifts him in his lap. He is about to voice his frustration of being empty when he's pressed to his father's broad chest. One hand on his back the other on his hip.

"Atreus, you need to relax."

It's hard to relax when everything is burning in him. He wants to retort until he feels something that is not fingers press against him. He's not sure when his father had taken his belt off or freed himself from his trousers but he's more focused on getting it inside him. There isn't a long wait, the head of his father's cock pushes against him with little resistance. Once it's slipped in he can't control then moan that comes from him.

His father seems a bit lost for words so Mimir finally pipes up. "You're doing great lad. How are you feelin?"

Atreus catches his breath "Hot...full."

"Well, I hope not too full. Your da's not even all the way in yet."

Atreus has no time to respond as Kratos drives himself deeper. That first moan only made the second one sweeter. Kratos groans at the tight heat around him as he's fully sheathed in the boy. Gods it's been so long. Atreus held tight against his chest, hands gripping hard on his arms. The boy whimpers and shivers from pleasure. 

"Father..." 

Kratos looks down to see the boy drooling. Eyes hazy with lust. The old god has no time to really think before he finds his hips moving on their own. Rocking his son in his lap, head in the crook of the young god's neck. 

Atreus is lost in the movement, his whole body quaking from his father's large cock stretching and filling him. He's already cum twice, his father hadn't noticed. His father's beard was scratching at his neck. He wanted to see his father's face. It's only now he realized the old god was muttering something in his mother tongue.

He couldn't quite understand but his tone was clear. Regret, his father was apologizing to him.

"F-father!" Atreus moans out.

Kratos pulls back as if burned looking over his son with concern.

Atreus, despite his shivering body, holds his father's face with steady hands. "You don't need to apologize father." 

Kratos watches Atreus give him a wobbly smile. "Atreus..."

"It feels really good. Better than anything I've ever felt." Atreus bounces in his father's lap, desperate for more. "I love how big everything about you is. How warm you are." He can't hold back his moans, locking eyes with Kratos "I've never felt so safe before." 

Kratos pulls Atreus close, tighter than before. Repositioning them so Atreus' back pressed into the cot. Atreus instinctively wrapped his legs around his father. Atreus feels his father deeper in him. The burning in his gut felt like it was reaching its peak. 

"I love you father!"

Kratos feels his heart stop for a moment. His hips jerk with his sudden release. Atreus beneath him whimpering at the rush of hot come flooding his stomach. Hushed whispers of his father in his ear. "Atreus, my boy..."

They stay locked together, not wanting to let go. Atreus felt the burning magic leave his body with instant relief. As their breathing settled they part only to look at each other. Kratos' large hand wiping the sweat from the boy's brow. Atreus' thin fingers traced over the wrinkles of the man's face.

They hear Mimir clear his throat "Lad, you feeling better?"

"Yeah, much better." He hums turning to place his face fully in his father's palm. He feels his father's breath on his neck, lips press against his skin. The beard tickles him, he lets out a soft giggle and Kratos huffs a laugh.

"You two look mighty comfortable entwined like that."

Kratos makes a rumbling sound in his chest. He is very content where he is. For once they can't feel the bite of Fimbulvinter. But he knows they have to clean the boy up. He goes to move but is tugged back down by a grip he could have easily broken. 

"Could we lay like this a little longer, father?" 

Mimir laughs as Kratos gives in so easily to the boy's request.


End file.
